Intermezzo
by Mia Sedai
Summary: Intermezzo: a brief entertainment between two acts of a play. - Harry and Ginny one-shots that somehow fit into the 'the Journal' universe.
1. An Ordinary Day

A/N: another Ginny and Harry one-shot. It is slightly gross, so don't tell me you weren't warned! I know I ought to be updating 'Dear Harry', but I have just finished the second chapter and I already hate the entire story. It is stupid and out of character, and it needs some serious re-writing before I can post it. In the mean time I hope you enjoy my one-shots. By the way, the last one was written to the song 'Right next to the right one' by Tim Christensen. Awesome song.  
Disclaimer: Again and again I will say it: I don't own it, J.K. does. Thank her, not me.

---

Second and third period was double Divination, and I think I fell asleep. Not that it matters. Ever since that... incident... last year Prof. Trelawney has decided to ignore me, which is just as good. – the Journal, chapter 1.

Ginny was fifteen when the second most embarassing thing in her entire life happened. It was one of those days – the ones you'll _never_ forget, and if you do there will always be someone there to remind you of it.

It had started as a regular day – waking up, spending too much time in bed trying to find out if she wasn't just a _little_ sick – you know, sick enough to have an excuse not to get to class on time, but well enough to not having to see Madame Pomfrey. And once she had established that no, she wasn't even slightly sick, the running around getting dressed and appropriate enough to go down for breakfast. Oh yes, Ginny decided as she thundered down the stairs from the girls dormitory, a day just like any other.

Once she had settled down at the Gryffindor table only a few people were left. Ron and Hermione were talking animatedly about something, and Harry was staring into empty space. Without thinking Ginny made sure her pony tail was in place, then cursed under her breath once she realised what she was doing. Why should she bother how she looked, when apparently the one guy she wanted to look good for seemed to notice her even less now than he had done before, and it wasn't like used to be extremely close. She sighed and decided for the millionth time that he wasn't worth it. But just in case today was the day that he finally noticed that she was something more than his best friend's sister she put on a fake smile. She was the kind of girl who were destined be noticed by the man of her dreams looking extremely grumpy, and since no one knew when said noticing would take place she had woved to always look happy, a task that proved to be more difficult than she wanted to admit. Seriously, though, how could anyone be happy knowing they had double Divination first thing? Yeah, exactly.

She sat down next to her brother, but he only grunted an acknowledgement in her direction. Ginny rolled her eyes. Ever since Ron had realised what the rest of the world had known for years – that he was insanely in love with Hermione – there had been no talking to him. Ginny shook her head and looked around for something to eat. It wasn't that she was particularly hungry, but her mother's lectures on how breakfast was the most important meal was so severly imprinted in her mind that she didn't dare to do anything but eat. Problem was, however, that the only thing left on the table that looked remotely interesting was a plate of blueberry muffins. Ginny quelched the voice in her head that said 'do you call _that_ breakfast?', and grabbed one of them.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you," Ron suddenly said.

Ginny looked up in surprise. Had he actually managed to tear himself away from Hermione long enough to form a full sentence?

"Why?" Ginny asked him while she looked at her muffin questioningly. Living with Fred and George had proven one thing to her; even though it was food, there still was a chance it was unedible.

"They have been standing there since last night, apparently the elves were too lazy to clean them up."

"Ron!" Hermione scoffed. "They weren't lazy, they just needed a break."

"But...?" and before Ginny had gotten the chance to finish her question Ron was back to the staring. Of course, she thought with a sigh, it really was too much to ask that her brother actually had an entire conversation with her. She looked at her muffin, then decided to eat it despite Ron's warnings. She was hungry, after all.

Once she was done with the muffin the Great Hall was officially devoid of people. Hermione had dragged Ron and Harry along a few minutes earlier, and Ginny had watched them go with a sinking heart. So this wasn't the day where Harry would notice her, either. Well, tomorrow was a new day. Grabbing another muffin from the plate, she slung her book bag over her shoulder and half ran towards the North Tower. There were hardly any people in the halls, only a few who, like herself, was now starting to be really late. She was never one to rush, though. After all, who _ran_ to Divination? Certainly not her, that much was certain. She did have some common sense left, despite what seemed to be the accepted norm. She arrived outside Professor Trelawney's classroom just in time to climb up the ladder in a hurry, then enter just in time to give hear Trelawney announce that 'to whoever is not here, let us think of them in their time of trial and tribulation'. She crouched down low, hoping that the fumes and smoke disguised her, and fell down next to her friend, Jenna.

"What did I miss?" she whispered as she took out her text books.

Jenna shrugged. "Nothing much. Some serious alliteration from Professor Trelawney, James just broke his tea cup, and... oh yes, you are doomed to suffer from a very painful and humiliating disease."

Ginny made a face. "Sounds like the perfect way to end my so far perfect morning."

"Good day?"

"You have no idea, and it's not even nine."

Jenna chuckled, then turned back to her book. Ginny on her side was suddenly feeling very dizzy, and her stomach was making some strange noises. She put it off as an after effect of all the hurrying she had done, then joined her classmates in listening to their teacher.

An hour later, though, it was impossible to deny the fact that she was feeling very sick. Her stomach was doing somersaults, her head was thumping, and she was sure there had to be something wrong about the way Professor Trelawney kept turning into two people.

"Gin are you ok?" Jenna asked from her side.

Ginny put on a smile, then nodded.

"You don't look ok," her friend said in a worried voice.

"Never mind me," Ginny stammered, "I just ate some bad muffins this morning."

Jenna eyed her suspiciously. "Your face is all white and you look like you're about to faint. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Well... actually, no. I don't. I think I may need to lay down a little."

Jenna nodded, then raised her hand. Professor Trelawney came over only a second later. "What is it, children? Are there any problems with the connection to the Other World?"

Jenna shook her head. "It's Ginny, Professor. She isn't feeling very well and I think she may have to go see Madame Pomfrey."

Professor Trelawney looked at Ginny with a superior look. "I did say you would suffer –"

"from a painful and humiliating disease, yes we know," Jenna finished for her, "but Ginny doesn't need you to remind her. Can I please take her to the Hospital Wing?"

Ginny groaned despite herself, her stomach had now begun to threaten to rid itself of everything she had eaten the last two years.

"Well, yes, I guess so," Professor Trelawney replied, and Jenna smiled gratefully.

"Thank you so much. Ginny do you think you can walk?"

Ginny nodded and tried to smile, but decided to focus on getting onto her feet instead of doing any intricate face movements.

"Ok, I just have to pack your bag and then we will go." Jenna closed the book on the table, put Ginny's wand in the pocket of her robes, then put her arm around her waist and started to walk towards the door. Professor Trelawney was holding it open for them, and Jenna had just climbed down the ladder and called for Ginny to follow when Ginny's stomach gave a lurch, and she only managed a "I'm so sorry Professor," before her not yet fully digested breakfast came out in a projectile. The entire class gasped, someone screamed, and Professor Trelawney looked like she wanted nothing but to believe all of thise to be a bad dream. For although Ginny had tried to give ample warning, there hadn't been much time, and Professor Trelawney was now covered in orange juice and two day-old blueberry muffins.

"Oh my god," Ginny muttered, suddenly feeling a lot better. "I am so, so sorry, Professor, I guess you were right about my becoming sick."

But Professor Trelawney didn't answer. She only looked at Ginny, then she pointed at the ladder, before she took off her glasses, wiped them on a half clean spot on her robes, and stalked off. Down below Ginny could see Jenna's horrified look, and she could hear the entire class talking animatedly behind her. Without daring to look at anyone she descended through the hole and onto the ladder. Once she was down Jenna handed her the book bag.

"Holy crap, Gin," she said in astonishment, "impressive pyrotechnics."

Ginny looked confused. "Huh?"

"Never mind. Let's get you out of here before Trelawney realises what you actually did."

Ginny slung the book bag across her shoulder and followed Jenna through the hallway.

"Jen," she said after a while. "Did I actually _throw up_ on a Professor?"

Jenna nodded. "You most certainly did."

"Oh my god."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

The story had been spread throughout the school in a way that only highly embarassing stories could, and by the end of the day everyone knew every painful little detail. Ginny had decided to skip every class and was instead hiding in the Gryffindor common room, daring anyone to come near her. She was planning exactly where to go into hiding when silent footsteps were heard behind her. Ginny sighed and reached for her wand. If they hadn't gotten the message yet, she would make sure to set an example for anyone who wanted to even _think_ about her again. She spun around, only to find herself face to face with none other than Harry. Of course.

"Whoah, Gin," he said and raised his arms as if to ward her off. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Ginny sat back down, not even bothering to get excited that Harry wanted to talk to her. "What do you want?" she asked icily.

Harry shrugged. "Ask if you wanted any muffins?"

She looked at him with badly hidden anger.

"Sorry. Not funny."

"Nope."

Harry sat down in the chair next to her. "Actually I just wanted to ask if you were feeling ok. When I heard that you had gotten sick I got a little worried."

Ginny stared. "You were?"

"Yeah. I mean, at first I was just grossed out, but then I figured you must have been really sick for all of this to happen. So are you ok now?"

Ginny sighed. This wasn't fair. Why would he become interested in her well-being on today of all days? He had every day of the year to choose from, yet he chose the one where she wanted nothing but to hate the world and hate everyone around her. Sadly, once Harry Potter took an interest in you, hate was not an option.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I think it must have been those muffins, and once they were up I got better right away."

Harry smiled, and Ginny nearly fainted. Instead of doing so she smiled back, though, hoping that she didn't look as insane as she felt.

"Well, good," he said and rose. "I just wanted to make sure. I'll leave you alone now."

Ginny wanted to tell him not to go, wanted to beg him to sit there and continue to smile at her. Instead she nodded, thanked him, and let him go. And then, with a sigh, she concluded that this may have started as an ordinary day, but it sure hadn't ended that way. Perhaps those ordinary, boring days weren't as bad after all.


	2. Green Eyes

A/N: I saw the most amazing picture of Bill at the Quill, and I wanted to write something to it. This is what came out of it. To look at the picture go to and the artist is Kate, I know you will like it! Otherwise, enjoy this chapter, and do comment! And by the way, you might recognise the "knight in shining armour" thing from both the Journal and Dear Harry. I just thought it was fun to put it in there. And I guess this should have been more angsty, but I wasn't in the mood for angst. Sorry.

---

"Oh my God, Ginny, your brother is _hot_!" Brianna was looking at the pictures of the Weasley family over Ginny's bed and had stopped at one of Bill. "I mean, wow! Those eyes. And that hair. And is that an _ear ring_?"

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. Ever since she had received those dreaded pictures almost all the girls in her dormitory had been swooning over her brothers. It seemed to be Bill that was their favourite, though. Bill with his rugged sexiness and crooked smile. And of course the ear ring. The cursed ear ring that seemed to make every girl's knees go weak just at the sight.

"How old is he?" Brianna asked dreamily, and it was all Ginny could do not to snap a "too old for you!" at her. Instead she put on a fake smile and said "twenty-five".

"Well that's only ten years. Not too much, is it?"

She wanted to say "not if you want him to get arrested for being with a minor", but instead she said "I've heard of worse".

"Do you think I can meet him?" Brianna asked then, still not taking her eyes off the picture. He was waving at them now.

"I don't think so," Ginny said with gritted teeth, "he's in Egypt." _Well sort of in Egypt anyway._

"Egypt?"

"Yes, Egypt. I'm sorry." _But not really._

Brianna looked at the picture one last time and then sighed. "Well he must come home for Christmas at least?"

Ginny shrugged and put down her book. It was impossible to concentrate with all this sound. "I guess he'll be home. But you know, he does have a girlfriend. Her name is Fleur. Maybe you remember her?" She smiled innocently before directing the punch line. "She was the Beauxbatons champion at the TriWizard tournament. You know, the half Veela?"

Brianna's smile disappeared. "Fleur? He is dating Fleur?"

"Yup. Sorry 'bout that." Ginny got off the bed and was on her way out of the door when Brianna said "but I can still look right?"

"Right. I'm going downstairs. Enjoy." She left the dormitory as Brianna turned back to the picture. "God, what is it with girls?" Ginny muttered to herself as she walked down the stairs.

"Are there any problems?" Hermione was coming out of her room and looked at Ginny in concern.

"Not a problem, really, more an annoyance. Ever since those family pictures came yesterday just about every girl in my dormitory has been swooning over Bill."

Hermione laughed and Ginny glared at her. "I'm sorry," Hermione said with a badly hidden chuckle. "I really am. I just thought it was something bad. Besides, Bill _is_ handsome, even I'll admit as much."

Ginny smirked. "Really? I thought you preferred the younger version."

Hermione blushed, and this time it was Ginny who laughed. But Hermione recovered quickly. "I guess you're more partial to the dark, green eyed type yourself, huh?"

Ginny couldn't help but blush, but looked at Hermione sternly. "I'm over him, remember? I have moved on, and I am not thinking about him anymore."

They entered the common room and stopped at the end of the stairs. At the other side of the room Ron was sitting all by himself immersed in a book.

Hermione smiled. "I'm going to go over there and see if he is really studying or if it is 'Quidditch Through the Ages' again. I swear he has read that book ten times, and that is in the last year alone! You coming?"

Ginny looked at Hermione and shook her head. "No, I'm going to the library. I have an essay due tomorrow and I really need to concentrate."

"Right," Hermione said with a sigh. "He does kind of ruin people's concentration."

Ginny looked at her with a half smile. "He'll come around," she said comfortingly. "I know he will."

"Right," Hermione replied, but she didn't sound too convinced. "I'll see you later then?"

"Later."

Hermione walked over to Ron and Ginny watched them as he looked up from his book with a huge grin. She sat down next to him and they started to talk about whatever it was Ron had been reading. Hermione looked pleased so chances were it was school related. Ginny smiled absently and walked away. It wasn't in her right to watch them, it just made her happy to know that at least one of her friends had found someone to be with, despite the fact that not all parties were really up to date on what was happening.

Ginny walked towards the library thinking about Bill's photograph. She wondered what it had been like when he was in school. If every girl he met swooned over him back then, as well. It wasn't that she minded the attention he got, it was more that every girl in her year seemed to be so _childish_ about their crushes. They squealed and giggled and focused on how _dreamy_ someone was, and they were more busy with someone's shoulders and eyes instead of their personalities. Of course, she admitted to herself, she was a little weak for nice eyes, herself.

"No Gin," she berated, "you're not going down that path again. You're over him!"

"Talking to yourself, dear?" one of the portraits outside the library asked, but Ginny ignored it. She just wished her feelings would cooperate with her mind sometimes. And she wished she could yell at Brianna and the others for being so stupid about everything. Being in love wasn't all about looks. Being in love was about knowing someone and loving them for the way they took care of their friends, for how they looked when they thought no one was watching, to love someone even though they were too thick headed to notice you even existed. And then looks would come as a second. All right, so maybe green eyes was a plus, not to mention the fact that years of flying finally was paying off, but that wasn't all. Being in love with someone meant you would love them even though they were gangly and short, and none of that mattered.

"Give over, Gin," she growled as she sat down at the table. "You can't think like this."

"Like how?" Suddenly she was not alone at her table and when she looked up she wondered she had all of a sudden gotten amazing materialising skills, because in front of her sat none other than the very person she had been thinking about.

"Hi Harry, and would you be offended if I told you that it was none of your business?"

Harry shrugged. "Not really offended, but I might not talk to you in a while." He smiled, and Ginny couldn't help but laugh. At the other side of the room Madam Pince were giving them an evil glare.

"Well, I guess I have to live with that," Ginny whispered, "because I won't tell you. And you better shut up. Madam Pince is glaring daggers at us."

Harry looked across his shoulder and then clamped his mouth shut. Instead he tore off a piece of parchment from his bag and wrote _"She looks scary. I'm off anyway. Have to go see Ron."_

Ginny read the note then shook her head violantly, causing Harry to arch an eyebrow at her. She turned the note around and wrote _"Don't! He and Hermione are getting cozy in the common room and you shouldn't disturb them. Stick around, help me with my transfiguration essay instead."_

Harry read the note and then snorted. _"Ok, I'll help, but only if you promise not to talk about my friends 'getting cozy'. It's a mental image I can live without."_

"_That's a deal. (Don't think you'll be able to escape it for long, though. It's bound to happen and I'm just trying to prepare you.) Now help me?"_

Harry underlined his previous note again and arched his eyebrows at her. Ginny rolled her eyes and mouthed "whatever".

"Good," Harry whispered. "Now then, what's the problem?"

---

They worked together on the essay for a couple of hours, and when they were done they were both all but asleep.

"I think we're the only ones left," Ginny said and looked around.

Harry yawned. "Oh this isn't too bad," he said and looked at his watch. "It's only ten. I've been through worse."

Ginny smiled. "Right, Hermione." They laughed together and Ginny packed away her books. "Well thank you so much for your help, Harry. I never would have been done in time had it not been for you."

Harry shrugged. "Don't worry about it. After all we did all that last year and so I pretty much know all of it."

"Yeah I guess. Listen, did you really not know that Ron and Hermione were an item?"

Harry made a face. "They're not an item."

"Yet," she added.

"Yet," he repeated. "And I guess it's bound to happen some time, I just don't want it to happen now."

"Why not?"

He looked pensive. "I don't know. It's…"

"But you have to see that they're meant for each other."

"Well yeah, but…" He was fingering a piece of parchment covered in charts. "I just like it as it is now, you know?"

She nodded. "I guess. But what will you say once it happens?"

"I'll say I'll face that bludger when it comes," he said resolutely and Ginny snorted. What was it with men and quidditch? It wasn't that she didn't like the sport, she was the Gryffindor Chaser after all, but not everything had to be a quidditch metaphore.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if it happened soon," she said and got to her feet. "I'm going to bed. You coming?"

He looked at her for a while, a smile playing on his lips. When she relised what she had said she blushed and punched him on the arm. "Don't be stupid, Potter. You know what I meant."

"Of course," Harry said with a grin, "I wasn't implying anything else."

"No of course you weren't," Ginny said ironically. "How could I be so wrong? Anyway, are you coming? And then I mean to the common room and no further. You'll go to your room, while I'll sleep on the sofa."

He arched his eyebrows at her. "Why? Don't you have a bed?"

Ginny made a face. "In a room full of girls that is giggling over Bill's picture. I swear, if I have to answer one more question about where he is and what he does I'll hex someone."

Harry looked disgusted. "If you need any help I know a few good ones that will definitely make them change their mind about him."

She laughed. "Thanks, Harry." She fluttered her eyelashes dramatically. "My knight in shining armour."

"Of course," Harry said and pretended to swing a sword, "Sir Harry to the rescue!"

"As long as you promise to be a bit more sane than Sir Cadogan."

Harry stopped walking and looked offended. "Are you telling me that you don't like Sir Cadogan? I'll have you know that he happened to help me on a very dangerous quest once."

Ginny looked dubious. "A dangerous quest?"

"Oh yes. The quest of a lost third year in search for Professor Trelawney's classroom. Of course, looking back on it I'd rather he never have found it. Imagine how much better my life would have been!"

Ginny threw back her head and laughed, causing several of the portraits to yell at her. She put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling, but everytime she looked at Harry her composure was completely ruined.

"I'm sorry," Harry said biting his lip to stop himself from laughing. "I'm very sorry."

"Don't be. It was a noble quest and if I ever find myself in the need of directions I'll be sure to ask."

They were outside of the portrait hole now, and they stopped before going in.

"Listen Ginny," Harry said seriously. "I've had a great time tonight. Thank you."

Ginny smiled. "You're welcome. And I've enjoyed it, myself. And thank you so much for helping me with my essay."

"Don't worry about it. Feel free to ask again."

"Watch what you're saying. I might take you up on that."

They walked through the portrait hole and found the common room almost empty. The only people there were Ron and Hermione, who looked as if they were all alone in the entire world. Ginny and Harry shared a look, before bursting into laughter again. At the noise the other two looked up.

"Hi," Hermione said and lifted her hand in greeting, "where have you been?"

"Library," Ginny explained. "Harry's been helping me with my essay."

"Oh has he," Ron said in a very suggestive tone. "I hear the library is full of dark and secret places. They say they are good for some _alone_ time."

Hermione huffed. "Of course it is, Ron. But then I wouldn't expect you to know. After all, you haven't been there in a while have you?"

Ron gaped, and Ginny grinned at Harry. "I'm off to bed," she said then. "Good night."

"Night, Gin," Harry said and walked over to the sofa. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Sir Knight," she said with a wink, and giggled when Harry gave her a bow.

"Good night, my Lady."

Ginny waved and as she walked up the stairs she could hear Ron say "what was _that_ all about?" She never got to hear Harry's answer, though, because the moment she walked into her room she was surrounded by her classmates, wanting to know everything there was to know about Bill, and was it really true that he was a curse breaker? She didn't answer but merely undressed and clamped shut the hangings on her bed. Once she was under the covers she let out a sigh of happiness. Tonight had been the greatest night in a long time, and for once her prospects were a little brighter. It wasn't that she was in love with him or anything, she just really liked spending time with him. And of course, his eyes did light up in a special way when he laughed. She closed her eyes and turned off the light. Her very own knight in shining armour.


	3. Right Next To The Right One

A/N: "Then that Christmas, Christmas of her seventh year, something had changed. Ginny and Harry had spent many nights in front of the fire, talking about this and that. For the first time in what had felt like an eternity Harry's smiles started to reach his eyes." – the Journal, chapter 8.  
Disclaimer: JK owns it. I am nothing but a humble reader.  
---

_What if we were meant to be together?_

_What if you were meant to be the one?_

_I could hide a million years and try to believe_

_That any time the girl in mind will come and rescue me_

The snow was falling steadily to the ground, and Harry Potter was watching it with a sinking heart. He was seventeen, and he was officially out of reasons for why he should be excited about his future. His entire life he had lived with a purpose, a reason for being, and now that the prophecy was fulfilled he felt like there was nothing left for him to do. The world seemed dull and boring, and everything he did he did in a daze. And now Christmas was approaching, and the happiness and enjoyment of it all seemed to mock him. Why should he rejoice? So he had helped defeat the most evil wizard of all times, but what good did that do when his entire reason for existing died alongside the casualties of the war?

There was something happening downstairs, but Harry kept watching the snow. Ginny should be home by now. He knew that she was expected, and for some reason that made her a lot happier than he wanted to admit to himself. He hadn't seen Ginny for almost six months, and to have some new people around would make everything easier. Of course Bill, Charlie, and the other Weasleys would be home, as well, but there was something special about having Ginny there. He shook his head. Who cared if Ginny was home or not? Why made her able to do what no one else could? What were the odds that she of all people could give him a reason for being?

'_Cause you're the fire, you're the one_

_But you'll never see the sun_

_If you don't know, you're right next to the right one_

_And I could call it many names_

_But it's myself I need to blame_

If you don't know, you're right next to the right one 

"Harry are you all right?" Ginny was walking into the living room holding two cups of tea.

Harry looked up and nodded. "Sure. I'm fine."

He could hear her sigh, and he wished she could leave him alone. Instead of doing so, though, she sat down next to him on the floor and handed him one of the cups.

"Here, I made you some tea."

He took the cup, but didn't drink it. Instead he put his hands around it, letting the warmth of the cup seep into his cold fingers.

"Thank you," he said shortly, and she nodded and smiled carefully.

They didn't say much, just stared into the fire. Harry found himself looking at her again and again, and he reflected idly on how the light from the fire made her hair glow.

"I'm not going to force you into anything, but you know I'm here if you need to talk, right?" She said it quietly, while sipping her tea.

Harry nodded. "Thanks. I know."

_In the end you've got a friend for lifetime_

_Truly there, to truly care for you_

_I know you cry a million tears so I want you to know_

That a pretty face can take you places, you don't wanna go 

"And in the end what happened was that Fred got the girl, while I was left looking like an idiot - again." George sighed dramatically, and the entire Weasley family laughed. Harry had listened to the story with interest. It wasn't that the story was particularly good, but it was happy, and for the first time in what felt like an eternity Harry felt that life might not be as dark and depressing as he had made it out to be. He looked up from his dinner to find that Ginny was watching him carefully. When their eyes met she smiled, and Harry smiled back. The look of happiness in her eyes made him remember that he had told her stuff last night that not too many people knew. He wondered if she had told anyone what he had said, but something in his heart made him pretty sure she hadn't. He looked at her again, and he was reminded of the way she had cried for him last night, and how she hadn't been afraid to show him that she was weak. No, he thought to himself, not weak - fragile. That was two completely different things. Despite himself he smiled again, and let his thoughts wander as he listened to the chatter around the table.

_So in the end it all depends on whether you'll find_

Warm embraces when I replace the one you had in mind... 

"So how is Dean?" Harry asked her casually one night. They were sitting by the fire again, alone and talking about whatever came to mind.

"I don't know," she replied, and Harry arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really? I thought you two were joined at the hip."

Ginny snorted. "Dean and I haven't had any contact for about two months."

"No?" That came out a lot less caring than he had intended it to.

"No. He broke up with me over the summer, promising me we would be _friends. _But of course that never worked out, and then around two months ago we stopped all contact."

"I'm sorry," Harry said carefully, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"It's ok. He wasn't right for me anyway."

Harry looked thoughtful. "You're probably right. I always pictured him with Lavender."

Ginny laughed bitterly. "He left me for her."

He looked away. "Sorry. I didn't know."

"It's ok. I haven't really told anyone."

"I understand."

They kept staring into the fire, until Harry was so tired he was sure he could have fallen asleep standing.

"I think I need to go to bed," he said reluctantly, and Ginny nodded.

"Me, too. Tomorrow is Christmas, and in about," she looked at her watch, "three hours the twins will be running down the stairs to get to the presents before anyone else."

Harry smiled. "How old did you say they were?"

They both got to their feet, and together they walked up the stairs and stopped outside Ginny's room.

"Good night, Gin," Harry whispered, afraid to wake anyone up.

"Good night, Harry. Sleep tight."

He looked at her for about two seconds, then reached down and gave her a warm hug. She was very tense at first, then relaxed eventually. As they broke apart Harry felt happier then he had in a long time.

"Merry Christmas."

'_Cause you're the fire, you're the one_

_But you'll never see the sun_

_If you don't know, you're right next to the right one_

_And I could call it many names_

_But it's myself I need to blame_

If you don't know, you're right next to the right one 

Christmas was over, and once again Harry was staring out onto the falling snow. His heart was a lot lighter, though, and the thoughts going through his head were far from depressing. With a smile he looked away from the window and picked up the letter lying on the desk. He unfolded it, and even though he almost knew it by heart he read it again.

Dear Harry,

I am now back at school, and I just wanted to write you to tell you that I am ok. I hope you are doing well, and that mum isn't driving you crazy.

I don't have much time, because dinner is in ten minutes, but I wanted to let you know that I have had a great Christmas, and a lot of that is because of you. I want to say thank you for every conversation we have had during these last couple of weeks, and also for the silences. Perhaps, in the end, it is the silences I will remember the most.

I once read that if you can be silent with a person for more than ten minutes, and still feel comfortable, then you can truly call that person your friend. Well, Harry, I guess it is inevitable: you are now my friend, and it is a friendship I appreciate very much. I hope you feel the same.

I must go to dinner, now, but I just had to tell you this first. I hope to see you this Easter, and I hope you know that I am always here if you need to talk.

Take care, Harry, and don't forget how to smile.

Your friend,

Ginny.

Harry folded the letter together and found an empty piece of parchment. Then he opened a bottle of ink, took out one of his quills and started to write.

**Dear Ginny,**

**Thank you for the letter, and thank for you this Christmas. It helped me more than you can ever understand...**


	4. When I Fall In Love

A/N: I downloaded this song (when I fall in love – Celine Dion and Luther Vandross) and I though 'oh my goodness, this is too good a song not to make a fanfic out of'. Then I spent some time deciding who I should write this song about, and it suddenly became very obvious that it was a very Ginny kind of song. Then I decided to only do a very short thing, because the song is too pretty to ruin with lots of action. Which is how I came to write this short piece of fluff. It takes place after my 'the Journal' fic (that I promise to update soon!), and it is at Ron and Hermione's engagement party. You don't really have to read the other fic to understand this one, although I guess it wouldn't hurt. Anyway, I will shut up now. This is purely fluff, and it is Harry/Ginny fluff, which is the best kind (in my eyes).  
It was all created by JK Rowling, and I thank her.  
---

The sun had gone down hours ago, the party was about to calm down, and the dancefloor was now filled with couples slowdancing, gazing lovingly into each others eyes, not caring about anyone else. Ginny was sitting by the table, looking around. It had been a good party. A lot of people had showed up, and it made Ginny happy to see how many friends Ron and Hermione had. They both must have made a big impression on people throughout their school years, and also in the time following it. It had been almost four years since their graduation, and still people flocked to the Burrow to celebrate the engagement of two of their friends. Now Ron and Hermione were locked in a tight embrace on the dancefloor. Ron was whispering something in Hermione's ear, causing her to kiss him softly on the side of his neck where her head was resting. Ginny turned away. It didn't seem right to intrude on their special moment. Instead she started looking around for Harry. The two of them had barely exchanged a word all day, both being busy getting the party ready. They had sat together at dinner, but even then they had both mainly been talking to other people. Now Ginny felt like she really wanted to talk to him, though, and it made her happy to see that he was indeed making his way over to her table.

"Hey you," he said and kissed her on the cheek before sitting down. "You look pensive. What's on your mind?"

"You," she replied truthfully, and Harry smiled.

"Was it something dirty?" he said with a wink, and Ginny giggled.

"Not until you mentioned it." She laughed, and Harry took her hand in his.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" he asked then. Ginny couldn't help but blush. It had been more than six months, and yet hearing things like these from him made her tingle from top to toe.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

Harry shrugged. "I was never one for dress robes, but apparently they are appropriate for an event such as this. Mainly I just wear them to please your mother. She looked like she was going to kill me when I suggested wearing a muggle suit."

Ginny laughed. "I can imagine. I think you look good, though. Definitely works for me."

"Oh, that _was_ dirty."

"Yup. You have corrupted me mr. Potter."

Harry lifted her hand and kissed it. "Corrupt you? A professor. Oh no! Wait until McGonagall finds out. She is going to have me flayed alive. You have to set an example for your students, professor Weasley."

Ginny snorted. "Shut up. Besides, I think McGonagall sort of has this whole thing worked out already. You and me, I mean." She winked.

Harry thought about what she had said for a second, then looked horrified. "Ginny! Oh my god. I think I am going to go poke my eyes out now."

Ginny laughed and bent over and kissed him quickly. "I'm sorry. McGonagall does not know there is any such thing as sex in this world, and if she does she definitely does not think you and I have anything to do with it."

If possible, Harry looked even more horrified. "Gin, darling, sweetheart, love of my life. Don't _ever_ say the words McGonagall and sex in the same sentence ever again. I will have nightmares for the rest of my _life_."

"Sorry. I won't mention it again."

"Thank you."

They fell into silence, both of them watching the dancing couples.

"I can't believe this has happened," Harry said suddenly, and Ginny looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

Harry pointed to the dancefloor. "Ron and Hermione. I have known them both forever, and I always sort of knew they would end up together. I mean, they're Ron and Hermione – it's fate. But it's still really weird to think that they are engaged, and that they're going to get married. In not too long they will have children, their own house, steady careers, everything. And it's not that I'm not happy for them, because I am. Merlin, I couldn't be happier. But it sort of makes me look at my own life. What have I accomplished in my life? I'm twenty years old, I don't have an education besides Hogwarts, no big plans for my future, and my two best friends are getting _married_."

He ended his monologue with a sigh. Ginny squeezed his hand, then got up and sat down in his lap. She put her hands around his neck and looked him in the eyes.

"What have you accomplished? Harry, if the only thing you did in the future was to eat popcorn and watch tv, no one would question it. You know why? Because you have done something in your life that none of us ever could do; you sacrificed everything, and you won. You gave us our freedom, you gave us hope, you gave us a future. My love, you gave us life. And if that's not enough, you gave _me_ life. You gave me a reason to wake up in the morning. And you gave me reason to believe that the world is a good place, and that it is worth living in. So please, don't think that you haven't accomplished anything. Because you have accomplished _everything_, and no one could ever ask anything else from you. Understood?"

Harry leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you want to dance?"

Ginny nodded. "I'd love to."

He took her hand and they walked out onto the dancefloor. On their way there they walked past Ron and Hermione, and Ginny and Hermione shared a quick smile. Then Harry put his one arm around her waist and put his right arm in hers. Ginny put her arm around his neck and leaned her head on her shoulder while following his slow steps. She let herself be led and instead concentrated on the feel of Harry being so close to her. She hated how they spent so much time apart. She loved her job, and she knew Harry loved playing quidditch, yet the distance was making them both crazy. Ginny sighed and nuzzled closer, deciding not to think about that at the moment. Because Harry was there _now_, and they were together. The song shifted, and Ginny started to listen to it, while thinking about how strangely appropriate the lyrics were.

_When I fall in love_

_It will be forever_

_Or I'll never fall in love_

"I love this song," Harry whispered in her ear, and Ginny nodded softly, or as much as it was possible to nod with her head on his shoulder.

"I was thinking about that too," she muttered. "You know, it has never really been anyone for me but you. I fell in love with you when I was ten, and although I tried to work against it for all those years, deep down inside I knew all along that it was you I wanted."

_In a restless world_

_Like this is_

_Love is ended before it's begun_

_And too many_

_Moonlight kisses_

_Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun_

"I have something to ask you," Harry whispered after a moment of silence. Ginny lifted her head, sensing the seriousness in his tone. They were still dancing, the only couple left on the dancefloor now. Everyone else seemed to have disappeared during the last song.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you really mean it when you say you will love me forever?" he said quietly, eyeing her seriously.

"I do."

"Good. Because I feel like that as well. These last six months have been the greatest months of my life. We have spent a lot of time apart, but I'm not worried about that. See, I trust you in a way that I have never trusted anyone before. I'm being painfully honest with you now, but the truth is, that with every other person I have ever known I was always afraid they would give up on me and leave. Or that something would happen which would force us apart. But with you, I don't have that fear. I don't know if it is irrational, or if it is stupid, I don't care. What I _do_ know is that I don't ever want anyone but you. Ever. Will you marry me?"

Ginny stopped dancing, and only stared at him.

"Gin? Are you ok? I'm not asking you to marry me right now. I know you have a lot of stuff happening at school, and that you have a lot of plans. I'm not asking you to give up on any of those. What I am asking you is whether I can be a part of those plans or not."

Ginny swallowed. Without wanting to she felt tears well up in her eyes, and she nodded dazedly. "Of course I will marry you. I mean, how can I not? There is no one else. I..." She sniffled loudly, despite herself, and Harry chuckled.

"I didn't mean to make you cry. Are they happy tears?"

"Very happy tears."

"So you want to marry me then?"

"More than anything in the world."

_When I give my heart_

_I give it completely_

_Or I'll never give my heart_

_And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too_

Is when I fall in love with you 


End file.
